O nosso amor proibido
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: À luz da sociedade, somos apenas irmãos. Mas nas sombras somos amantes. Vivemos o nosso amor. O nosso amor proibido.


_**Notas do Autor**_

Oi!

Voltei! Dessa vez venho aqui com uma história de Hypnos X Thanatos. Espero que gostem! E perdoem os erros.

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada, mas isso todos já sabem. Pensem no Hypnos e no Thanatos com o aspeto do Lost Canvas.

 _ **Oneshot - O nosso amor proibido**_

Onde será que Hypnos se meteu? Meu irmão não costuma se atrasar. Avistei no outro lado do campus, a figura de meu gêmeo. E, ao lado dele, a pessoas mais detestável que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Manigold d'Angelo. O que meu irmão fazia com aquele idiota? Atravessei o campus da universidade, ignorando quem quer que se metesse no meio caminho. E muita gente queria um minuto de atenção do cara mais popular da universidade. Mas eu só estava focado nua coisa. Em tirar Hypnos de perto daquele italiano atrevido. Cheguei mais perto deles, mas só quando pigarreei é que eles repararam na minha presença. Fuzilei Manigold com os olhos, que apenas me sorriu de lado desgraçado!, e foquei o meu olhar no meu irmão.

\- Estava esperando você, Hypnos. Porque demorou tanto?

\- Eu e Mani viemos a conversar. Ah, e Thanatos, eu não vou já para casa.

\- Porquê?

\- Temos um trabalho para fazer, bambino! - ele piscou o olho desgraçado. - Mas prometo que seu irmão estará em casa até às dez da noite. E em segurança.

Hypnos corou, o deixando fofo, e deu um leve tapa na nuca do idiota que estava a seu lado. Este apenas riu de leve, apetece-me tanto matá-lo. E minha vontade só aumentou quando ele comentou:

\- Ele é seu irmão Hyp. Escusa de corar. Para além do mais, nós temos mesmo de fazer o trabalho. - ele voltou a rir de leve- Mas bem que você fica fofinho corado.

Meu irmão corou ainda mais e deu outro tapa no italiano. Este só continuou a rir, pegou no braço do meu gêmeo e começou a arrastá-lo dali para fora, dizendo que tinham de ir trabalhar. Me deixaram ali especado, olhando para eles a se afastarem. Deixei o campus, pegando minha moto. Hypnos detestava andar de moto por isso, sempre que andava, agarrava minha cintura com força. Cheguei na casa que dividia com o meu gêmeo. Me sentei no sofá, ligando a televisão num canal qualquer. Eu e Hypnos somos completamente diferentes. Ele é racional, calmo e eu tenho quase a certeza de que ele é virgem. Ao contrário de mim, que sou impulsivo, esquentado e completamente o oposto de virgem já que transo com uma pessoa diferente quase todos os dias. Hypnos tem cabelos louros e olhos claros e eu tenho cabelos pretos e olhos igualmente negros. Somos diferentes, é evidente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, complementares. Eu amo o meu irmão como irmão, amigo e amante. Amante. Coisa que nunca seria dele. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei perdido em pensamentos. Só sei que acordei quando ouvi a porta a se destrancar e vi a figura do meu irmão passar por ela.

\- Ficou me esperando, Thanatos? Não tem nenhuma festa ou orgia para onde ir?- porque ele tem de ser assim?

\- É claro que fiquei esperando você, Hypnos. Sou seu irmão. E me preocupo com você. Magoa ouvir você falar assim. Parece que acha que isso está acima de você para mim.

\- E não está? - ele perguntou.

\- Mas que merda de pergunta é essa? É claro que não! - me exaltei. Claro que não estava. Como ele podia pensar isso? Nada no mundo está acima do meu irmão para mim.

\- Também não interessa. - como assim não interessa? - Eu já estou em casa. Pode sair. Escusa de se "preocupar". - ele fez mesmo aspas quando disse preocupar? - A propósito, Verônica me perguntou se você não ia foder com ela e com não sei mais quem. - falou indiferente, indo para o seu quarto. Esse é mesmo o meu irmão? Antes que ele pudesse dar um passo para fora da sal, eu o agarrei e o atirei contra o sofá, colocando meu peso sobre ele de maneira a que não conseguisse fugir.

\- O que raio se passa com você?

\- Nada. - me engane que eu gosto. - Dá pra você sair de cima de mim.

\- Não até você falar.

\- Não há nada para falar. - ele disse irritado. - Sai de cima de mim!

\- Porque está agindo assim?

\- Porque você é um idiota. Você sempre abusa das pessoas e não pensa nelas. Você machuca as pessoas. - ele suspirou – Manigold tinha razão. Você não é pessoa para ser amada.

Ele disse mesmo isso? Eu ouvi direito?

\- O que você disse, Hypnos?

\- Exatamente o que disse. Agora, sai de cima de mim.

\- E você acha que eu vou sair de cima de você depois do que disse?- comecei beijando o seu pescoço.- Eu amo você, Hypnos. - e uni nossos lábios. Não ia deixar que ele falasse ou fizesse algo. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram. Deixei sua boca, descendo pela pele exposta pela camisa aberta. A sua pele ficou cheia de marcas e roxos. Ele era meu, isso era o que aquelas marcas significavam. Rasguei sua camisa, a arrancando de vez do seu corpo. A calça e a boxer dele tiveram o mesmo destino. Inutilizadas, foi como ficaram as suas roupas. Senti suas mãos retirarem minhas roupas. Em pouco tempo estavamos nus, comigo por cima. Saí de cima dele, me sentando do seu lado. Vi seu olhar confuso e então ordenei:

\- Venha aqui. - ele se aproximou, temeroso. - Me chupe.

\- Mas eu não sei co...como se f...faz.- ele gaguejou.

\- Você já chupou um pirulito? - ele assentiu. - É exatamente o mesmo. Vamos, faça.

Com algum medo, ele chegou perto do meu membro. Ele me envolveu na sua boca quente. Céus! Como é bom! Ele aprende rápido! Entre sugadas, passadas com a língua e a sua boquinha me envolvendo, fui ao céu. Tanto prazer que estou a sentir. Não me consegui conter e me despejei na sua boca. Ele ficou meio desorientado com todo aquele líquido na boca. Puxei seu rosto, unindo os nossos lábios e senti sua boca com o meu sabor. Aquilo era sem dúvidas excitante. O atirei de novo contra o sofá, me encaixando entre suas pernas torneadas. Ele não era tão musculoso como eu mas que tinha um corpo bem gostoso, tinha. E aquela bunda… Vagarosamente, abri as suas nádegas, tateando sua entrada. Com muito cuidado, inseri um de meus dedos iniciando um movimento de vai vem. Os meus ombros foram apertados quando inseri o segundo dedo. Comecei a fazer movimentos de tesoura e adicionei mais um à exploração, alargando o seu canal. Os meus ombros continuavam a ser apertados como se ele descontasse o que sentia neles. Retirei os meus dedos e coloquei meu membro em sua entrada. Olhei em seus olhos e falei:

\- Agora, você vai respirar fundo e relaxar.

\- Confio em você, Thanatos.

Não precisei de mais nada, me afundei no corpo dele até ao talo. O seu corpo me apertava com força. Senti meus ombros serem esmagados pela força com que Hypnos os apertava. Entrelacei suas pernas na minha cintura, ficando parado.

\- Posso mover-me, Hyp?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Eu comecei a estocar lentamente. Mordi o seu pescoço e ouvi ele gemer o meu nome.

\- Thanatos...ah… - era como música para os meus ouvidos. Quantas vezes me masturbei ao imaginar isto? Só que isto era bem melhor que na minha imaginação.

\- Vai...com...força… Tha – aumentei a velocidade, imprimindo mais força, ao mesmo tempo que ele se contraiu. Eu sabia que o fim estava próximo. Cheguei à loucura e o levei também a ela ao tocar na sua próstata. O orgasmos foi sublime. Numa última estocada, caímos exaustos. Eu podia morrer feliz nos braços de Hypnos. Acabámos a dormir naquele sofá.

Acordei feliz, sentindo a cabeça de Hypnos no meu peito. As minhas mãos rodeavam a sua cintura, o protegendo de tudo e todos. Abri os olhos, me deparando com uma bela visão. Hypnos estava aconchegado em mim, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. A sua face parecia tão angelical. Ele era um anjo em vida. Lentamente, ele começou a abrir os olhos. Parecia uma criança. Ele se espreguiçou e me olhou nos olhos.

\- Bom dia, meu amor! - falei animado.

\- Bom dia. Nós dormimos mesmo no sofá?

\- Sim. E transamos nele também.

\- Eu me lembro Thanatos.

\- Ainda bem, amor! - disse animado.

\- Que horas são? - ele me perguntou.

\- São oito e um quarto.

\- Droga! - ele se levantou apressado. - Estamos atrasados.

\- Calma, apressadinho. Vamos à segunda aula. Não estressa.

Ele assentiu contrariado e eu aproveitei para o pegar no colo. No banheiro, o prensei na parede do box. Em pouco tempo, estávamos gemendo alto e bom som. Logo, logo chegámos ao orgasmo, eu me derramei dentro dele e ele entre os nossos peitos. Tomamos banho juntos e nos vestimos. Mas, por mim, bem que ele podia ficar nu. Para chegarmos a tempo da aula, já que estávamos atrasado por causa da nossa pequena aventura no banheiro, fomos na minha moto. Como sempre, Hypnos se agarrou à minha cintura. Chegamos bem na hora do intervalo. Manigold veio ter connosco, seguido de um rapaz de cabelos azuis-claros, olhos azuis e pele clara.

\- Hypnos, que milagre fez você faltar à aula? - depois olhou no pescoço do meu gêmeo e comentou- Já sei. Esse milagre se chama Thanatos.

\- Manigold, não se meta na vida alheia. - repreendeu o rapaz que o acompanhava.

\- Escusa de repreender ele, Albafica. - disse Hypnos. - Nada entra na cabeça dessa anta.

\- Ei! - reclamou Manigold – Esperem, esperem, esperem. Você está zoando alguém Hypnos? O que Thanatos fez com você?

\- Nada que seja da sua conta, metediço. - respondi.

\- Ui! Nem sequer transando você fica um pouco mais simpático.

Logo ouvimos o toque. Graças a Deus! Não tenho de ouvir mais essa anta.

\- Vamos para a aula? - meu irmão é tão certinho.

-Nós escusamos de ir. Mas seu irmão não. - eu e Hypnos andamos em cursos diferentes. Ele anda em História e eu em Forense.

\- Porquê?

\- Se tivesse vindo à primeira aula, saberia que não temos mais aulas porque os professores estão doentes.

\- Então, você deve ir para a sua aula Thanatos.

\- Não me apetece. - até parece que eu ia deixar ele sozinho com Manigold.

\- Você já faltou às primeiras aulas. Você vai! - antes que eu dissesse algo, tocou novamente.

\- Você sabe o significado disso não sabe? Já não me vão deixar entrar. Por isso, vamos embora. Peguei sua mão e começamos a andar pelo campus. Mas antes que saíssemos, fomos interceptados por Verônica.

\- Oi Thanatos! - se virou para Hypnos - Pode nos deixar a sós? - perguntou seca.

Senti Hypnos largar a minha mão e se afastar. Olhei para Verônica e perguntei:

\- O que você quer?

\- Nossa, porque está me tratando assim? - ela se aproximou de mim, provocante. - Eu quero você, Thanatos.

\- Mas eu não quero fazer isso com você. - a empurrei com força para longe. Ela se aproximou de novo de mim e me beijou. O beijo dela era tão horrível comparado com o doce beijo de Hypnos. Hypnos… A empurrei com força e a ameacei:

\- Não volte a fazer isso. Sua sorte é que eu não bato em mulheres.

Procurei por Manigold. Já sabia que não ia encontrar Hypnos em lugar algum. Vi aquele italiano maldito a conversar com o tal de Albafica e fui até eles.

\- Manigold, viu o Hypnos?

\- Ele passou por nós a correr. Porquê? - perguntou desconfiado.

\- Verônica...beijo...Hypnos – falei – Amo o Hypnos e a Verônica estragou tudo. Sabe para onde ele foi? - perguntei.

\- Ele deve ter ido para a falésia perto do cais. - respondeu Albafica – Mas Thanatos, deixe-o sozinho um pouco. Ele deve precisar de pensar.

\- Eu tenho de me explicar. De lhe dizer que nada aconteceu.

\- Nesse estado, só vão brigar. Você está nervoso e ele também deve estar. Vá para casa, se acalme e fale com ele quando ele chegar. - aconselhou Albafica.

Ele, por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha razão. Eu não queria brigar com Hypnos. Sem outras opções, me despedi deles e fui para casa.

Já era tarde noite quando ouvi a porta a se destrancar. Olhei ansioso vendo Hypnos passar pela porta. Ele tinha um semblante meio abatido. Passou pelo bengaleiro e lá deixou o casaco que usava. Se sentou no sofá e ficamos num silêncio constrangedor.

\- Você está com fome? - disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça. Tinha de quebrar o gelo de alguma maneira. Ele apenas assentiu e eu fui à cozinha. Ainda havia lasanha que eu tinha feito. Retornei com um prato e ele apenas sussurrou um "obrigado" antes de começar a comer. Ficámos naquele silêncio incómodo durante mais algum tempo até que ele me estendeu um papel e dizer:

\- Me pediram para dar isso a você. - agarrei no bilhete e o li. Tinha de ser a Verônica. Tinha de ser dela. Num ato de raiva, tirei meu isqueiro e peguei fogo ao papel.

\- Achei que você tinha deixado de fumar. - a voz de Hypnos era reprovadora.

\- Só fumo de vez em quando. - respondi – Onde você esteve?

\- Por aí!

\- Por aí é muito vago. Seja mais específico. - ordenei.

\- Você não tem nada haver com isso!

\- Tenho sim!

\- Não tem nada! - quase gritou – Quem você pensa que é?

\- Tenho sim! Eu sou seu irmão e a pessoa que ama você.

\- Não. -o que ele quer dizer? - Eu não vou deixar você brincar com os meus sentimentos, Thanatos.

\- Que brinque com os seus sentimentos?

\- Sim. Porque isso é a única coisa que você sabe fazer com as pessoas. Como fez comigo. Como fez com meia universidade. Como fez com Verônica.

\- Alto lá! Eu nunca brinquei com ninguém. Toda a gente sabia bem como era para ser. E, Verônica, eu sequer transei com ela. - rispostei indignado. - E quanto a você Hypnos, nunca brinquei com você porque amo você. Amo você há muito tempo. - me aproximei dele e o abracei, colocando a sua cabeça apoiada no meu peito. Senti ele ficar rígido mas logo os seus braços rodearam o meu corpo. Minha camisa estava húmida pelas lágrimas que ele tinha deixado escapar. Ouvi ele sussurrar baixinho:

\- Também amo você, Thanatos.

Confesso que, a partir daquele momento, do momento em que tinha a certeza do amor de Hypnos por mim, comecei a mudar. Deixei de estar em todas as camas. Deixei de ser um bad boy que pega toda a gente. O motivo? Só há um. Hypnos. À luz da sociedade, somos apenas irmãos. Mas nas sombras somos amantes. Vivemos o nosso amor. O nosso amor proibido.

 _ **Notas finais**_

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem comentários por favor e apoiem. Estava a pensar começar a fazer fics por encomenda. Digam o casal e eu farei oneshots. Pode ser de Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Inazuma Eleven entre outros. Só escolherem.

Completamente fora de assunto, qual é o vosso signo? Eu sou de Sagitário.

Beijos

Laura


End file.
